Huntington's disease (HD) is a devastating neurodegenerative disease caused by a polyglutamine expansion mutation in the Huntingtin gene (Ht). The mutant Huntingtin (mHt) exerts dominant toxicity to cause selective neuronal dysfunction and degeneration. Currently, there are very few valid drug targets for HD. One method to identify new drug targets is through genetic modifier studies. Genetic = modifier screenings in Yeast, Drosophila, C. elegans and mammalian cell culture have produced a number of genes that can be manipulated to suppress mutant Huntingtin toxicity. However, the efficacy of these genes to suppress mutant Huntingtin toxicity in the mammalian brain is unclear. This proposal seeks to establish a mouse genetic system that can readily and systematically test genetic suppressors for HD in vivo. Using a relatively novel mouse genetic technology, called Bacterial Artificial Chromosome (BAC) mediated transgenics, we have succeeded in creating novel transgenic mouse models of HI) expressing full-length mutant Huntingtin under the endogenous regulation. Some of these full-length transgenic founders have already demonstrated early and severe motor deficits. The specific aims of this proposal are to: 1. Characterize the fulfull-lengthC models of HD and select lines suitable for genetic modifier studies. 2. Apply the newly developed rapid BAC modification system to generate mice over expressing two modifier genes and to test their efficacy in suppressing mHt toxicity in the full-length transgenic models. If proven effective, our BAC transgenic System can readily be scaled up to systematically study a large number of putative HD genetic modifiers in vivo. Identification of effective genetic modifiers in mice may provide novel insights into disease pathogenesis and new targets to develop therapeutics.